O casal mais fofo da galáxia
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Rony e Hermione ganharam uma página inteira no "Guia do mochileiro das galáxias". Não entre em pânico!


estou eu aqui com a fic provavelmente mais maluca que escrevi, juntei dois dos meus vicios em um "Harry Potter" e "O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias"

desculpem pelos possíveis erros de português (essa língua é muito difícil)

espero que gostem

boa leitura!

* * *

**O casal mais fofo da galáxia**

Você viajante já conhece "O Guia do mochileiro das galáxias"? É o mais popular dos livros publicados pelas grandes editoras da Ursa Menor – editoras que jamais nenhum terráqueo ouviu falar. É um tremendo Best-seller, por ter todo o conhecimento e sabedoria já "coletados" do universo, além de ser ligeiramente mais barato e conter impresso na capa, em letras garrafais e amigáveis a frase "NÃO ENTRE EM PÂNICO"

No guia você encontra a receita para preparar o melhor drinque que existe – a Dinamite Pangaláctica. O guia que mostra a importância da toalha – um dos objetos mais úteis para um mochileiro interestelar. Além de ter informações sobre um certo casal terráqueo.

Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger são humanos, vivem no planeta Terra (ou pelo menos viviam antes dos Vorgons o tê-lo destruído para a construção de uma via expressa hiperespacial – pesquise sobre o povo Vorgon no guia). Se conheceram em um trem indo para uma escola de bruxaria (você não sabe o que é bruxaria? Pesquise sobre bruxos e trouxas – não bruxos – no guia), tinham 11 anos de idade no tempo terráqueo e já se apaixonaram. Agora vocês podem me perguntar, como duas crianças de 11 anos de idade terráqueos podem se apaixonar? Acreditem não é tão simples reconhecer um amor quando ele chega. Esses dois, por exemplo, mal se conheciam e já começaram a implicar um com o outro, o que obviamente, já que implicavam um com o outro, significava que se importavam um com o outro, o que obviamente significava paixão. Agora, os mais céticos, podem me questionar, dizendo mil razões absurdas para a garota ter se apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo Harry Potter, o tal da cicatriz na testa (não sabe quem é Harry Potter? Consulte as sessões "o menino que sobreviveu" e "o menino que sobreviveu de novo" no guia), mas tenho que informar os H² que eles se amavam sim, é só se lembrarem que ficavam vermelhos quando se abraçavam – quando conseguiam se abraçar (deve-se levar em consideração que quem você não consegue abraçar é a pessoa que você provavelmente mais ama na vida – não sabe a vergonha do abraço? Consulte a sessão "sintomas de amor" no guia), morriam de ciúmes um do outro: Lembram-se do episódio Victor Krum e Lilá Brown? Se mesmo assim os céticos teimarem, é só saberem que anos mais tarde, quando já estavam casados, Hermione em sua segunda gravidez, travou uma incrível briga com seu marido a respeito do nome do filho, já que ela queria colocar Hugo em homenagem a Victor Hugo, um escritor trouxa que ela admirava, Ronald a acusou de gostar do nome por causa do Victor Krum, brigaram, mas no final a esposa ganhou, já que o pequeno acabou chamando Hugo mesmo. Sim as brigas, outro sintoma, brigavam constantemente, uma das razões era obviamente o medo de deixar transparecer o sentimento do amor que sentiam um pelo outro, se prendiam nas enormes e famosas brigas, pensem, vocês só podem brigar com aquelas pessoas que sabem que sempre estarão com você, aquelas que vocês podem dizem "Você é um completo tapado, eu sei todos os seus defeitos, sei quando você está mal, quando está bem, e ainda aturo aquela música idiota que você tanto gosta de ouvir", você não pode ofender a música desse alguém se realmente não souber que ele vai te perdoar, te perdoar obviamente porque te ama (leia mais sobre músicas idiotas na sessão "ritmos musicais terráqueos – eles pesam que fazem música", no guia). Se ainda os céticos não acreditarem no amor desses dois, é só saberem de um certo beijo que trocaram, no meio de uma guerra, na frente do melhor amigo, por causa de uns certos elfos domésticos. Se ainda os céticos não acreditarem no amor dos dois, é só saberem que se casaram e tiveram seu final feliz, dois filhos, um gato e muitas brigas e reconciliações (isso é claro, como já foi dito, até os Vorgons destruírem o planeta Terra – mais sobre esse mísero planeta, que na verdade era um computador , na sessão "Praticamente Inofensiva" do guia).

Daí vocês me perguntam. O que um casal tem a ver com o Guia do universo? Simples, os dois formam o casal mais fofo de toda a galáxia e mereciam uma pagina inteira no "Guia do Mochileiro das galáxias".

Se você não entendeu absolutamente nada do que leu é simples, conheça a história de Harry e sua turma nos sete livros lançados pela Ursa Menor (apesar da escritora ser terráquea e ter sumido junto com o planeta). Sim, eles são um casal literário (apesar de serem reais para milhões de fãs), afinal, uma história de amor assim não acontece na vida real.

O Guia do mochileiro das galáxias adverte: Ler sobre Rony e Hermione trás sintomas compulsivamente compulsivos de carência assim que a historia acaba, resultando na mais terrivelmente terrível conseqüência, que é a de escrever e ler fanfics para amenizar essa abstinência.

* * *

Desculpa fã do "Guia do mochileiro das galáxias" se não atingi suas espectativas...

Se você leu essa fic e não entendeu absolutamente nada, é simples, conheça a trilogia de cinco livros de Douglas Adams...

Comentários?

Até mais, e obrigado pelos peixes

xx


End file.
